When Wendy Grew Up
by J.W Black
Summary: "I always thought we were Romeo and Juliet. But I was wrong. We're Peter Pan and Wendy, and in the end Wendy has to leave Peter, the Lost Boys and Neverland so she can grow up. That's what I finally did. I moved on from the childish, youthful fantasy that you were to me and grew up" Bella realizes who she really wants after Italy. But can he protect her from the danger chasing her.
1. Chapter 1

_**So pretty much, I wanted to try and do a story with Bella and Jacob where Bella after going through the terror of meeting the Volturi comes to her fucking senses like she should have because I know that would have scared me strait and I would never want to have anything to do with vampires.**_

_**Either way, I wanted to write something different then I have before. And I wanted to trying writing in Bella's point of view. But for the first chapter I am really, really happy with it. I followed close to the book on certain parts you'll find, but you'll see a real difference in Bella and her reactions to things.**_

_**Starts from chapter 22 of new moon. Italics is what was taken directly from the book and the obvious normal font is what I changed. Most of Edwards qoutes are the same from the book in this chapter.**_

**1**

_Demetri left us in the cheerfully opulent reception area, where the woman Gianna was still at her post behind the polished counter. Bright, harmless music tinkled from hidden speakers._

"_Do not leave until dark,"He warned us._

_Edward nodded, and Demetri hurried away._

_Ginna did not seem at all surprised by the exchange, though she did eye Edwards borrowed cloak with a shrewd speculation._

"_Are you all right" Edward asked under his breath, too low for the human woman to hear. His voice was rough-if velvet can be rough-with anxiety. Still stressed by our situation, I imagined. _A situation he put us in.

"_You better make her sit before she falls," Alice said. "She's going to pieces."_

_It was only then that I realized I was shaking, shaking hard, my entire frame vibrating until my teeth chattered and the room around me seemed to wobble and blur in my eyes. For one wild second, I wondered if this is how Jacob felt just before exploding in to a werewolf. _Oh, god, Jacob. I had left him, I had left him for **this. **I wanted Jacob, I wanted his arms around be and to tell me it was all alright. I should never have left him, I should never have come to this place.

_I heard a sound that didn't make sense, a strange, ripping counterpart to the otherwise cheery background music. Distracted by the shaking, I couldn't tell where it was coming from_

"_Shh, Bella, Shh" Edward said as he me to the sofa farthest away from the curious human at the desk._

"Don't touch me!" I pushed Edward away from me, taking a seat on the couch, my face in my hands as I sobbed hysterically in to them.

"It's alright, your safe, it's all right," He chanted again and again. I didn't want to hear those words from him. Sitting beside me he tried to pull me in to his lap. I struggled against him, shoving away from him and out of his arms until I was standing again, pacing.

"This is all your fault. You just had to go and pull a god damn Romeo&Juliet and try and get yourself killed. No, I blame myself, I was no better. But now you've once again pulled me in to your vampire bullshit. I came to save you, to make you go back to your family so I could have a clean conscience and so I could have closure and _move on just like you wanted_" I said in a low voice, my breathing coming out in heavy pants as I bit at my lip and ran my hands through my already messed up hair.

"I was actually happy. I was moving on, getting better, having a life. _Just like you wanted_. And then I screwed up. I wanted to hear you one more time, see you one more time, to say goodbye and jumped off the cliff. It was going to be the last time" I rambled on, still pacing. Edward was standing now, trying to touch me and calm me down but I ducked out of the way of his hands. His touch was far to cold after being exposed to Jacob's heat, the contrast stung my skin.

"And just when I was finally going to let myself try and be happy with Jacob, to finally accept what he was offering and to at least try, Alice had to show up and ruin everything!" I turned, surprising myself with the snarl that left my throat.

"Why? Oh, god, why did you have to do this? You've ruined everything. I was finally happy, finally moving on. I didn't think I could love anyone but you, but now, now I know I'm wrong. I should never have come to save you." I muttered, my tears hot and heavy down my cheeks as I leaned my back against the wall, sliding down it until I was sitting, my head in my hands.

Edward said nothing.

"And then all those people," I sobbed.

"I know," He whispered, still sitting on the sofa, keeping his distance like I wanted him to. I could barely stand to look at that beautiful and sculpted face.

"Is there anything I can get you?" a voice asked politely. I looked up, it was Gianna, leaning over Edwards shoulder with a look that was both concerned yet still professional and detached at the same time. It didn't seem to bother her that her face was inches from a hostile vampire. She was either oblivious, or very good at her job.

"Can I get some water, please?" I asked her.

She nodded, smiled at me, and then disappeared to get me what I assumed was the water that I asked for.

"Does she know whats going on her?" I demanded, my voice low, as I looked at Edward from my place on the floor against the wall.

"Yes. She knows everything," Edward told me. I felt myself gag, remembering all of those peoples faces and what was about to happen to them. How the hell could I have ever wanted to be one of those monsters?

"Does she know they're going to kill her someday?" I asked him. The same would happen to me. I was either to be turned or killed for knowing of the existence of vampires. I'd rather die a permanent death then become a monster. Once, I thought I would do anything to become a vampire, so I could be strong, beautiful and be with Edward forever. Not anymore. Now I just wanted to live, to be with Jacob for long as humanly possible until he too decided he deserved so much better than me.

"She knows it a possibility," He said, his composure becoming increasingly irritating.

"She's hoping they'll decided to keep her." I blanch, feeling the blood leave my face. Keep her? Was she some stray dog or cat?

"She wants to be one of _them_?" I ask, not bothering to hide my disgust. He nodded once, his eyes sharp on my face, watching my reaction.

"How can she want that?" I shuddered, my voice a hoarse whisper from my crying, speaking more to myself then to him.

"How can she watch those people file through to that hideous room and want to be a part of _that?" _I couldn't understand it.

Edward didn't answer. His expression twisted in response to what I had said. I stared at his beautiful face, remembering how I had in endangered myself just to see a hallucination of it. I had been sick, but I was finally better now. Jacob had been my medicine.

"I just want to go home. I want to see Charlie, I want to see Jacob and tell him how sorry and stupid I was to go with Alice to save you." I watched with a sick satisfaction as Edward flinched at my words of regret.

"I finally have something good going. But now, all of it could be taken away, because of my god damn human conscience. The life I had worked so hard to rebuild with my dad, my friends, and Jake. The happiness I gained, it's all going to be taken away" I breathed, shaking my head, staring blankly ahead of me with no real focus.

"I want Jacob," finally said, beginning to rock back and forth.

I glared at Alice when she made a noise of disgust. If she had just minded her own business, never looked in my future, never called Rosalie who told Edward I had died then I would still be home, in my kitchen probably making out with a hot shape shifting werewolf and helping my Charlie get through Harry's death.

"Why would you want that _mutt_, when you have Edward back now?" She asked with a snort that somehow, even she was able to make sound pretty.

"Because, Jacob has been there for me when you weren't. Because he accepts me and knows me even better then I do. And because I like him. I might even say that I'm falling in love with him. And last time I checked your brother didn't want me, doesn't love me anymore. You all just played with me like I was some sort of pet you took in for your amusement and then left me broken when you were all done with me" I hissed at her, glaring at her harder then I was before. I couldn't believe her, couldn't forgive her. And I wouldn't let her say anything bad against Jacob.

"I lied," I snapped my attention to Edward, changing the direction of my glare.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"I'm good liar, I have to be. But for you to believe me so quickly. That was...excruciating." he winced, and I waited, frozen for him to explain more clearly.

"When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye-" I held my breath, wishing he would just say it already.

"You weren't going to let go, I could see that I didn't want to do it-it felt like it would me to do it-but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hope that if, if you thought _I'd _moved on, so would you" I let out the breath that I was holding.

"I-I never imagined it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible-that you would be so sure that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of doubt in your head. I lied, and I'm sorry-sorry because I hurt you, sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm sorry" I didn't say anything, watching Edward crumble in himself feeling a sick sense of joy at seeing himself so miserable. Just like I had been for all those months after he left me until I was finally forced to get a grip on myself and sanity and try to live again.

"But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I loved you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?" I didn't answer. I had given up on Edward and I was too tired to let him pull me back in with him. As tempting at is was. I would never let myself love Edward like I had once before.

"I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly_ believed _that I didn't want you anymore The most absurd, ridiculous concept-as if there were any way that_ I _could exists without needing _you!_" I was sick of this, I didn't want to hear anymore,

"But the fact is, Edward, that I _did_ believe you. And after months of wallowing in my own misery and self pity, I got on with my life and moved on. Just like you wanted. We can never go back to the way we were, you and I, Edward, and the truth is that I don't want to. I'm happy, Edward...without you. Something for a long time I thought wasn't even possible" I told him, rubbing my face, tired.

"I always thought we were Romeo and Juliet. But I was wrong. We're Peter Pan and Wendy, and in the end Wendy has to leave Peter, the Lost Boys and Neverland so she can grow up. That's what I finally did. I moved on from the childish, youthful fantasy that you were to me and grew up" I told him, looking right in his dark eyes, an obvious sign of his thirst.

"But, Bella-" He stood from the couch, coming towards me and I put up a hand stopping him.

"No, buts. I've moved on from you, I'm happy, and when I get back to Forks I'm going to tell Jacob how sorry I am. That I left because I felt guilty, because I didn't want your death on my hands, because I was stupid and jumped off a damn cliff in the middle of a storm just so I could see hallucination of you and say goodbye, not because I was _choosing _you over him" I told him, my voice sounding as tired as I felt.

"You once said that I was your perfect brand of heroin, but the fact is that I was the one who was addicted to you. And when you left and cut me off, just like a junkie, I went through withdrawal. And once I was clean and sober and leveled headed, I realized how much happier and healthier I was_ without_ you." I told him sharply, feeling tears prick at my eyes as I was finally saying goodbye and letting go.

"I did love you once, but not anymore. Now there's someone else and...I don't want you anymore." I told him, hoping my words left him with a hole equal to the one he had left in me that day in the forest when he left me.

Just then, Gianna came back holding a bottle of water. She moved strait for me, holding out the cold bottle with a smile. Thanking her I took it, sighing in relief after I took a long gulp of the water, the cold liquid soothing my soar throat. And when Edward gave a loud, rumbling growl I nearly spilled my water all over myself. Looking up I saw Edward staring at Alice, obviously reading her thoughts and not liking what he was hearing in.

"He's a _what?_" He snarled at her, and as he turned to be, about to say somethings that I was probably not going to agree with like always he suddenly wen rigid and turned around to face the back of the room with wary eyes.

Immediately I started to panic. I cringed in to the wall, trying to hide in the shadow of it as best as I could. Then Alec walked in-his eyes now a vivid ruby, but still spotless in his light gray suit despite the afternoon meal-walked through the double doors. The mere presence of one of them had be shaking where I sat, terrified. I wanted Jacob.

"Your free to leave now," Alec told us, his tone so warm you'd think you were life long friends. "We ask that you don't linger in the city"

"That wont be a problem." Edward said, his voice ice cold as Alice helped me up from the floor.

Alec smiled, nodded and disappeared again. I was relieved to see him go.

"Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators," Gianna told us, and I snatched my arm from Alice. I could walk on my own, and the cold chill of their skin made my own crawl now. "The lobby is two floors down, and exits to the street. Goodbye, now," She added pleasantly. I wondered if her competence would be enough to save her.

Alice shot her a dark look, so I guessed it wouldn't be. Either way I was just glad to be getting out if this place. I couldn't wait to get home, and feel Jacobs warm arms around me again. God, I missed him so much. It was going to take me forever to make it up to him for leaving, but I would at least try. I just hoped he would forgive me and understand that I wouldn't have been able to live with the burden of knowing that someone died, a vampire or not because of me. But now because of Edward, I might die...Again.

I was relieved there was another way out then the way we came. I wasn't all that sure that I could handle another tour through the underground. Instead we left through a tastefully luxuries lobby. I was the only one who glanced back at the medieval castle that housed the elaborate business facade. I couldn't see the turret from her, for which I was grateful.

The party was still in full swing in the streets. The street lamps were just coming on as we walked swiftly through the narrow, cobbled lanes. The sky was a dull, fading gray overhead but the building crowded the streets so closely that it felt darker.

The party was darker too. Edwards long, trailing cloak did not stand out in the way it might have on a normal evening in Volterra. There were others in black satin cloaks now, and the plastic fangs I'd seen on the child in the square today seemed to be very popular with the adults.

"Ridiculous," Edward muttered once and I rolled my eyes. As if Fangs were so much more ridiculous then _sparkling in the sun._

"Where's Alice?" I asked, looking around, realizing that she had disappeared from our side.

"She went to retrieve your bags from where she stashed them this morning." I'd forgotten that I had access to a toothbrush and hairbrush.

"She's stealing a car too, isn't she?" I asked with a sigh, not sounding at all as surprised as I probably should.

"Not till we're outside" He grinned.

It seemed to take a very long time to the entryway. Edward must have seen that I was spent as he wound his arm around my waist to support most of my weight as we walked, but it felt wrong and uncomfortable and is shrugged myself out of his grip.

"A werewolf, really, Bella?" He asked and I snorted.

"He wouldn't have shifted if it wasn't for your family, or the fact that Victoria is after me. The gene only activates under the presence and threat of vampires. But you all knew that and still, you stayed in Forks, close enough to set off the gene. Jacobs only sixteen, he had his whole life ahead of him until he phased" Bella hissed at him

"Victoria?" he asked, obviously surprised to here of the red haired vampire.

I just shook my head and shuddered as we went through a dark stone archway. The huge, ancient portcullis above was like a cage door, threatening to drop on us and lock us in.

"Can we talk about her later, about everything later, I don't want to argue." He looked hesitant but nodded and led me toward a dark car, waiting in a pool of shadow to the right of the gate wit the engine running.

Edward slid in to the back seat, his hand outstretched for me to take and sit beside him in the back. But I just shook my head and moved around the car and sat in the front with an apologetic Alice. "I'm sorry. There wasn't much to choose from" She wasn't even remotely guilty about having stolen a car, but having not stolen a better one.

"It fine, Alice. They cant all be 911 Turbos" Edward grinned in the back. Did they not realize this was wrong, that there were still laws that were set in place. Or did they just think because they were vampires the law didn't apply to them. I guessed the latter.

"I'll get you one for Christmas," Edward promised her, and Alice turned and beamed at him, which worried me as I was in the front seat and she was already speeding down a dark and curvy hillside at the same time.

"Yellow" she told him.

Shaking my head, and sunk back in to the leather seat, my eyes growing heavy as I leaned my head against the window. I was exhausted yet at the same time I just couldn't bring myself to fall asleep in front of these two vampires. Not anymore. Not to mention I was most likely to have a nightmare after what happened. I didn't want to relive it all in a dream.

The dark road was the hardest part, especially with Alice speeding; the bright lights at the airport in Florence made it easier, as did the change to change my clothes-Alice had also brought clothes for Edward-and after I brush my teeth I called Jacob. Alice sneered at me as she handed me her cellphone, but I only rolled my eyes and dialed the number for Jacobs house.

"_Hello?" _My heart soared, it was Jacob.

"Jake, it's me. I'm coming home" I told him.

"_Bells. Oh god, is it really you? Are you okay? Where are you no? Are you safe?_" I smiled at his concern and I could feel the tears well in my eyes from just hearing his husky voice.

"I'm fine. We got to Edward in time, and I'm safe but something happened. I'll tell you when I get back. Right now we're about to board a plane. It'll take us a few stops until I get home." I explained what I could on the phone.

"_What do you mean something happened?" _he asked, his voice rising and rumbling in to a growl that I just knew came from his chest, shaking his frame.

"Like I said, we'll talk about it when we get back. There are a lot of things I realized, and things I really need to tell you. But we have time for that. How's Charlie?" I asked him, imagining my frantic and worried father. He had just lost his best friend and now he thought his daughter had run away...again.

"_How do you think he is, Bells. You left, with barely a word or note. He's taking it hard and just wants you home. We're all worried about you. Charlie and me especially." _He sighed on the other end.

"I know. But I just couldn't live with the guilt if Edward killed himself just because he thought I was dead! I'm sorry, Jake, that I couldn't care less to what happens to him or the Cullen's like you! And I'm sorry I left you. I should have stayed with you, should have listened but I promise I'm going to try to make it up to you" I promised him, wiping at my eyes.

"_How?"_He asked, half serious and half playful. But I knew he was still upset with me, and he had every right to be upset to.

"You'll just have to wait and find out when I get home." I told him, smiling. I let out a breath, so happy to just hear his voice.

"_When do you land? I'll pick you up from the airport?_" he offered and I knew I wanted the first person I saw to be him when I got off our last plane and was home again.

"We land at Sea-Tac airport at-" looking to Alice, she rolled her eyes and sneered until I glared at her long and hard enough that she finally gave the time we would be landing.

"_I'll be there. Just promise me you wont go off anywhere else with those leeches before I get there?_" Jacob really wouldn't have to worry to much about that anymore. I was done with the Cullen's and Edward. The Volturi had been the straw that had broken the camels back.

"I promise" And I meant it. I had no planes of going anywhere with Edward or Alice when we got to Seattle. Jacob had waited for me, and now I would wait for him. I just couldn't wait to see him.

"I'll see you soon, Bells" and with a heavy heart, we disconnected our call.

The plane trip to Rome was so short there was barely a chance for the fatigue to drag me under. I knew the flight from Rome to Atlanta would be another matter entirely, so I asked the flight attendant if she could bring me a coke to help me stay awake. I didn't want to fall asleep until I saw Jacob. Next to me Alice was on the phone with jasper, though I was surprised that the flight attendant had turned told her to turn it off. In front of us sat Edward.

I imaged Jacob's smiling face when we saw each other again. Since the moment I left it felt like their a string pulling me back towards him, trying to keep me from leaving. All I could do was drink soda after soda, pumping myself with caffeine all the while imaging the warm hug from Jacob I was sure to be welcomed back with. I even imagined his lips against my temple, my neck, and my lips. Kissing me with as much fervor as I would kiss him with. I just hoped he still thought I was worth all the bullshit I had put him through when I got back. I had made him wait long enough for me.

I won the fight against sleep. Still awake when we reached the airport in Atlanta and I even watched as the sun began to rise above the cloud cover of Seattle before Alice slid the window shut. I was so close, soon I would be able to see Jake, and then I would finally let myself sleep knowing that I was safe with him.

Neither Alice nor Edward were surprised by the reception that wait for us at Sea-Tac airport, but it caught me off guard and I panicked when I didn't see Jacob anywhere. Edward seemed to sense this and gave a growl, making to hold my hand and lead me to his family but I quickly snatched it back and glared at him. What was he trying to do? Did he not here me when I told him I moved on. I didn't love him with the same intensity as before. Of course he was my first love and a part of me would always love him, but not in the same way he still loved me apparently.

Jasper was the first one I saw and Alice went right to him, quickly appearing at his side. They didn't embrace like other couples meeting there, just staring in to each others faces. Yet somehow it seemed so much more intense then any kiss or hug, and was such a private moment that I couldn't help but look away. Carlisle and Esme waited in a quiet corner far from the line for the metal detectors, in the shadow of a wide pillar. But still I couldn't see Jacob. I told him the right time so where was he?

When Esme reached us she hugged me fiercely, but I couldn't bring myself to return it and let my arms continue to lay limp at my sides.

"Thank you so much," She said in my ear. I only nodded, my eyes still searching, waiting for Jacob to arrive at any moment.

After me she threw her arms around Edward, and she looked like she would be crying if it was possible for vampires to cry.

"You will _never_ put me through that again," She nearly growled.

"Sorry, mom" Edward grinned, repentant.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said. "We owe you"

"Yes, you do owe me." I told him coldly, my eyes continuing to scan for Jacob. He seemed startled at first by the sharpness in my tone, but it then settled in to guilt and understanding.

"She just tired. Let's get home" Esme tried to excuse me, but I just glared at her.

"I'm not going anywhere until Jacob get's here." I bit out, stepping back from them.

"Rosalie and Emmett are waiting at the car for us" Esme told me, as if that would make me change my mind.

"BELLS!"

"He's here" I said in a whisper, a smile lighting my face as I stared ahead, watching as Jacobs tall and muscular form- clad in a shirt, jacket and faded jeans-came in to view. Esme and Calrisle looked between us and then to Edward with quizzical expressions. Alice gave a look of disgust and as ever, Jasper gave away nothing.

"JAKE!" I went running, brushing past Esme and Carlisle, not caring if I tripped and landed on my face as long as I could get to Jacob. To my amazement and probably to Jacobs as well, I didn't trip once.

My hands went to his shoulders, using them to help me propel myself up as I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waste and smashing my lips against his. He didn't even take a second to register what I was doing before he was kissing me back with passion, his mouth tasting like pepper. It was hot and spicy. It was a flavor that matched him perfectly and I couldn't get enough of it. It was only when I realized I wasn't breathing anymore, did I pull my lips from his, resting my forward against his.

"I love you," I breathed against his lips.

Jacobs smile lit up his whole face, making him glow.

"It's about damn time," Was all he said before pressing his lips against mine, his arms coming around to hold me up with ease. His hand roamed up and down my back, sometimes skimming my sides, tickling me while his other arms was below my butt.

"Honey, what wrong?" Jacob suddenly asked, and when he pulled back from me I saw that his face was wet. And then I realized it was from me. I was crying.

"I'm so sorry I left. I'll never do it again, I'll never leave you again I swear. I love you, I should have realized it sooner, shouldn't have made you wait so long. God I'm so sorry that it took me all this to realize that I didn't want him anymore, that I wanted you." I sobbed in to his shoulder, the heat of his skin quickly drying any tears that landed on him.

"If only you were there. Oh, Jake, I was so scared" I whimpered pathetically as he rubbed soothing circles on my back, his warmth seeping through my clothes and in to my skin, spreading out through me. It felt so good, and I could feel my eyelids grow heavy again.

"Jake, I'm tired. I just want to go home now" I told him, and I could feel him nod before kissing my head.

"Of course, let's just get your stuff and we'll leave. Do you think you can walk? I honestly don't mind carrying you" he told me and I just sighed against his shoulder, and his body shook with a laugh.

"I'll just carry you to the car then" he said. I kept my head tucked in to his shoulder, feeling his turn around and start to walk and then suddenly stopped as if he was being pulled back.

"Your not taking her, she's coming with us" I recognized Edwards snarl.

"Let me go leach, I'm taking her home. Did you not just see us? She kissed _me. _Did you not hear her? She said she wants me. Not you." Jacob growled, his chest rumbling as he began to shake.

"Jake," I said, warning him as I squeezed his shoulder to calm him, my other hand coming up to stroke his short hair as he continued to hold me. His shaking soon ceased.

"Let go, Edward, I'm going home" I told him, looking over Jacob's shoulder at him.  
"Then we'll take you home, Bella. But I cant allow you to leave with this...this _dog. _He's _dangerous!_"

"And your not?" I asked him.

That got him to let go.

"Let's go home, Jake" He just nodded again, and I was sure he was smiling.

At some point I must have fallen asleep while Jacob was carrying me, because I couldn't remember picking up my stuff from baggage claim or being put in the rabbit, or getting home until I heard Charlie.

"Oh thank god your brought her home. Thanks for picking her up, I just wished that she had called _me_" I heard him say.

"Dad?" I asked, sounding more like a two year old as I started to come to.

"Ya, kid, your home. Just want you to know you worried me and that I' more then just mad at you for scarring the shit out of me" he said, sounding as tired as I felt reminding me what exactly what he's been through with losing Harry and then having me run off to Italy with Alice.

"And your grounded for at least a month, but I'm just so glad your home, baby girl" he added, and I felt his hand touch my cheek. I smiled groggily up at him from where I was in Jacobs arms.

"Ya, ok. That more then fair" I mumbled.

"I'll just bring her upstairs if that's ok, Charlie?" I heard Jake ask as my eyes fells shut.

"Ya, kid, go ahead and bring her up" I fell asleep before we even got to my room.

**TBC**

**So what did you think? Good start?  
Tell me in your reviews. Love you guys.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I took to heart each one.  
**

**2**

I had a feeling that I had been asleep for a quite awhile. My body was stiff, like I hadn't moved once though all that time either, but I was very warm, like a heated blanket had be wrapped around me. My wind was dazed and slow and strange, colorful dream and nightmares had swirled dizzily inside of my head. They were horrible, with vivid red eyed monsters and then Jacob entered the nightmare, scooping me up and rescuing me like a knight would a princess and they became heavenly dreams that I never wanted to wake from.

Something warm cupped my face, brushing over my cheek bone and something soft pressed against my forehead. I sighed, it felt so wonderful and heard a chuckle. Blinking, my eyelids fluttered open and I found myself staring pressed up again a warm and muscled, russet skin chest.

"Hey, beautiful" I heard his husky voice speak in to my hair.

Bending my head back, I smiled as I looked up at Jacob's face who was smiling right back at me. Was I still dreaming that wonderful, delicious dream. Oh, and he was so warm. I remembered last being cold and tired, but now I was so very, very warm against him. His chest was bare again, and I let my fingers splay across the expanse of his pectorals.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice thick from sleep.

"Home, in your room. What do you remember?" He asked, and it took me a minuter of thinking before it all came back to me and I shuddered at the memories. Jacob pulled me tighter against him.

"I went to Italy with Alice. We found Edward, I was able to save him. But then something happened, other vampires showed up-" I felt bile rise in my throat at the memory of the red eyed monsters.

"We need to talk, Bella, about what happened in Italy. I need to know, the pack needs to know if there's any threat" he said with a seriousness that always seemed to be so out of character for him.

"We also need to talk about what you said to me when you got back, and how you literally jumped my bones." Oh god, I could feel my face explode with heat as I blushed, ducking my head down unable to meet his eyes. "But I have to say if you think you can make it all up with just that kiss, then your sadly mistaken"

"Oh god," I mumbled, and Jacob seemed to get a kick out of my embarrassment as his chest shook with a laugh.

"Not that I'm really complaining, it was one of hell of a kiss" he said, wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Will you just shut up!"

"No way, I've waited so long for you, Bella and now that I finally have you it all feels too much like a dream. I need you to tell me this is real, that it all really happened and it wasn't just in my head." he said, his voice tortured. Looking up I moved my hand to his face, tracing his prominent brown, down and across his high cheekbones and then down to his lips and chin. Stretching up from where I lay, I kissed his lips. He wasn't the only one who needed proof this wasn't a dream

"It's real. I love you, Jacob. And I should have just kissed you in the truck, I shouldn't have hesitated. I'm ashamed that it took what I witnessed to realize that the one I want is you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday " I said, speaking against his lips.

"Did you just quote the _Notebook?_" He smiled, trying not to laugh. I swatted his chest, blushing.

"You've actually _seen _the Note Book?" I fired back, raising my eyebrows.

"Quil dared me to read the book." was his excuse.

"Uh, huh" I said, unconvinced, smirking.

"So, I'm guessing it's my turn to make some awesome declaration of my love for you?" I shrugged, still smirking.

"Alright, here I go...I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours" And as romantic as it was, it was just too funny knowing that he was quoting from the Notebook. But soon our laughing ceased and we were kissing again.

When he kissed me I didn't fight him, instead eagerly going along, loving the warm and soft feel of his full lips against mine. Moving, caressing and even licking with no fear of hurting me like Edward had. I couldn't help but moan, and his hand on my hip gave a squeeze, pulling me impossibly flush against him, fitting like two perfect puzzle pieces. I could feel himself harden against my stomach and felt my heart race in my chest and my face blushed even redder I'm sure. There was no barrier between us besides his shorts and my clothes. The contact was addicting. As I pulled back to take in a gulp of air in to my lungs I suddenly remembered Charlie.

"Oh god. Charlie, what do I tell Charlie? I mean I just ran off to save Edward in Italy. How the hell can I explain this to him? Oh, I'm such a horrible daughter. His best friend just died, and I just ran off with no word. I'm a terrible person. How long was I even gone, I cant even remember" I ranted, turning on my back and dropping my head hard down on to my pillow.

"Three days. You missed the funeral and your not a terrible person. You thought you were doing the right thing. Yea, your going to have to come up with one hell of a story to tell him, but the two of you will get through this." Jacob tried to reassure me, but I wouldn't let myself believe him.

Suddenly Jacob was sitting up in the bed, growling at the window.

"What is it? What wrong?" I asked panicked.

"The leach is here, Edward, he's outside" I didn't want to deal with Edward right now, I went through hell because of him.

"Did they _all _comeback?" I asked, feeling annoyed and pissed. The Cullen's knew what there presence did to the those with the wolf gene. What if more phased?

"Yea"

"I just wanted to save him so he could go back to his family, and I could come back to mine. I just wanted a clean conscience and a clean break. I didn't know they would b e moving back, I swear!" I told him begging him to believe me.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, I know you didn't ask them to come back, they came to stay after they heard about the red head leach, Victoria, they want to help us kill her. They feel responsible" he told me.  
"What does he even want? What time is it?" I asked, running a hand through my hair before noticing how dark it was outside.

"Like I would know, probably wants to talk to you. But like hell am I going to let him near you" he growled and I just sighed.

"Yes, well I don't want to talk to him right now. I'm still tired and I have a lot to think about. Tell him to go away, but do it without getting pissed off and phasing." I told him, stretching my arms above my head with a yawn before laying back down and turning on my side, pulling the covers over my shoulder.

"Alright, you just sleep. We can talk and deal with everything in the morning. I'll tell him to leave" I knew he probably wanted to talk right now, but I didn't, it was all just to stressful and we could wait the night until I told the Pack about the Volturi. If they did come for me they needed to know so they could protect themselves. Victoria we could deal with. But the Volturi were apparently on a whole other level then anything that Pack would ever face. I wouldn't let any of those boys get hurt or killed, not for me. It still had be one edge knowing that they were after Victoria.

"Thanks, Jake." I felt him kiss my head and then the shifting of weight as he got off the bed and went to the window. I prayed Jacob would stay calm. I didn't need to explain to Charlie about having a hole in the wall if he phased.

I could hear the two of them arguing, eventually Jacob must have convinced Edward to leave because I could feel his warm body slip behind me, his arms coming around to circle my waist, his palm resting on my stomach, his pinky toying at the risen edge of my shirt, caressing the bare skin there. I wondered if he could hear my heart speed up at the tiny touch or noticed the way my breath hitched.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." and with a smile I fell back to sleep.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that the warmth that had been wrapped around me before was gone, Jacob was gone. I jumped from my bed when I realized this, looking around and realizing I was in my room, I was home. It made me realize that it hadn't all been a dream, it all really happened. And I was home again. I just wished that Jacob had either stayed or at least woke me up to let me know when he was leaving. Suddenly I heard the creak of my door. It was Charlie.

"Morning, Dad" I said with a small, regretful smile.

"Your awake. Good. We need to talk" he said, flipping the light on and crossing the room to sit on the edge of my bed.

"You know you in big trouble right?" I nodded.

"I just went about crazy these last three days. I come home from helping Sue arrange _Harry's Funeral, _and your just gone. Jacob could only tell me that you'd run off with Alice Cullen, and that he thought you were in trouble. You didn't leave a number, a note, didn't call to tell me where you were or where you had gone. And then finally I get a call from Jacob telling me that you called him and asked him to pick you up at the airport." He said, running a hand down his face.

"I didn't know where you were or if you were coming back. Do you have any idea how...how" I gasped, as I saw tears start to trickle down from Charlie's eyes. My father never cried yet here he was before me, crying his eyes out, sobbing.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry" I sobbed myself, wrapping my arms around Charlie's shoulder in a hug. What I had done to him? I really was the worst daughter in the word.

"Oh, Bella, kid, I just don't know what to do with you. You have to give a reason not to ship you off to Jackson. Tell me why you left?" he said, starting to sober up as he pulled away from me and wiped his eyes.

"I...It was all started with a misunderstanding. I went cliff diving, and somehow, I don't know how, but Alice found out and thought I had tried to kill myself and that I had died. Alice called Rosalie, and Rosalie called Edward and told him. He thought I was dead, and he threatened to kill himself. Immediately when Alice found out that I was ok, she tried to tell Edward but he believe her, so she came and got me...took me to L.A because I was the only one who be able to stop him and I did" Charlie breathed in from his nose, his face starting to turn red before letting it out.

"We'll talk about the cliff diving issue later. But damn right does that boy have to be so upset, and even try to kill himself because he thought you were dead when he just left you dangling without a word. Not even you did anything like that after he left. I can only imagine what that put his family through-" he ranted and raved his face turning red as he stood from the bed and started to pace.

"Dad, I was just trying to do the right thing. I hate that I worried you, that I didn't call or leave a note, but I had to go and save him from himself...for his family. I was just supposed to see him, tell him in person that I was ok, but he wanted me to stay and...he told me that he still love me and-"

"Does that mean he's back?" he asked, his face flushed.

"I don't know what their plan is. I _think _they all are. But I am not getting back together with Edward, I wouldn't do that to Jake-"

"Your going out with Jacob now?" he asked, shocking me with his change of attitude. I just rolled my eyes, knowing that Charlie had been encouraging me for awhile to give Jacob a chance.

"Yea, we are. I kind of confessed to him when he picked me up at the airport. I realized after I saw Edward again that I would could never be with him again, that I just didn't feel the same anymore." I smiled, thinking about Jacob and our kiss at the airport.

"But Esme is still worried about Edward, so she wanted to move back so Edward could be closer to me. I'm uncomfortable with it, but what can I do?" I amazed myself at how good of a liar I had become.

Charlie shook his head.

"I always knew there was something wrong with that boy. I don't trust him. He's rotten for you and I wont let him mess you up like that again. I don't want you near him!" he told me, nearly shouting.

"Like I said, I'm with Jake now and I really really like him. He's good for me. But I cant avoid Edward, not with his state of mind" I lied, knowing their was no real way to avoid the Cullen's unless I was in La Push.

"Then I'll get you a restraining order. I'm sure I could make a few calls and get that boy the _help _he needs" I just shook my head.

"No, Dad, that would destroy Esme and Carlisle if you had Edward committed" I panicked.

"It wouldn't be forever, just until they don't think he's a threat to himself anymore and is not so obsessed with you" he said it half serious, making it in to a joke.

"Just for the record your grounded. Except to see Jake," I rolled my eyes. After all, I wasn't really grounded if I could still see Jake when ever I wanted.

"Sure sure. Now can you give me some privacy? I _really _need a shower" I could tell Charlie was still upset but I knew we could try to talk it out again later. I really hurt him this time, putting salt in to the wound he already had from losing Harry.

"God I'm a terrible daughter"

"No your not" I spun turned my head to the rocking chair in my room, nearly falling out of bed seeing Edward sitting there as if he had been present through the whole conversation.

"Get out. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Leave, Edward" I told him, speaking slowly and carefully as if I didn't he wouldn't understand.

"Please, Bella, you have to listen to me; werewolves are immature, volatile and are the worst things out there besides Victoria herself" He stood from the chair, and I stood from my bed, backing away from him and towards the door.

"Those werewolves have protected me and welcomed me. Sure they can immature sometimes, and yes they have tempers, but they are also remarkably sweet, and funny, and they care about me. Even after they knew I dated their enemy, you, they were still kind to me, still opened their arms to me and protected me from Victoria. I will not let you say one bad thing against those boys. Half of them wouldn't have even turned in to wolves if you and your family never moved to Forks in the first place!" I hissed at him low, still moving towards my door.

"Please, Bella, my love-"

"Leave, Edward, or I'll scream and really have Charlie get that restraining order against you unless he doesn't shoot you first when he comes back in here." I threatened him in which he replied with surprise before glowering.

"Fine, I will take my leave, but I and my family have no intention on leaving again. Not until Victoria is taken care of. I will not entrust your safety and life to those _mutts"_ I watched him carefully as I moved to the window.

"That's not your choice. Now get out." and he did. I felt like I could breath once he was gone. Something just seemed different about him, and I didn't like it.

Not an hour later, Jacob was back, this time knocking on the front door.

"Hey, honey, whats cooking?" He smiles, giving me a quick peck on the lips before scrunching his nose in distates. "Food smells good, but you don't. He was here wasn't he?"

"He tried to warm me off from you, said you were immature and volatile. I told him to leave and he did." I shrugged. There was no way I was going to tell him that Edward pretty much left only because I threatened to scream.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I had to check in with Sam, I didn't want to but he needed to know that the Cullen's were back" I nodded and turned to go in to the kitchen to finish the breakfast feast I was cooking for Charlie. Jacob fallowed, gasping when he slid his arms around me and walked in my shadow, kicking the door behind him.

"Hey, Charlie" Jacob smiled, his arms still around me, walking in my steps all, clinging to me. But I just couldn't bring myself to mind, or to tell him to let go. But he was in my way and it was a bit awkward, other then that I really didn't mind all that much.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here?" not looking at all phased with his Jacob wrapped around me, he actually seemed happy to see the two of us so close. After all I supposed Charlie was finally getting what he always wanted with me choosing Jacob. He was getting the boy he always thought of as a son, and a happier, healthier, saner me.

"Though that I would check up of Bells and see if she wanted to pay her respects to the Clearwaters for missing the funeral later. Plus I could smell her cooking all the way down in La Push" He tells Charlie, and I'm startled. The Clearwaters? Would that be appropriate? I already feel terrible for missing the funeral, but would it be alright to just go over there now after it had passed. But then I thought about it. Sue had two kids, Leah who was a year or so older then me and little Seth who seemed to worship Jacob. It was actually kind of cute to watch. Sue was probably distraught with the loss of her husband and she might be able to use an extra hand cleaning or even bringing over some food so she didn't have to cook or spend money ordering out. It was the least I could do. They deserved an apology from me as well.

"That's a good idea. Since you missed the funeral it's only right that you go over and give them your condolences." Charlie looks at me sharply, telling me that I really didn't have a choice in the matter. I didn't really know what to say, so I just nodded in agreement.

Kissing my cheek, Jacob detached himself from me and took a seat at the table with Charlie so I could finished breakfast and make him a plate. Looking over my shoulder, watching as the two of them talked. I never realized how perfect he fit in to my life, in to my very existence. It made me wonder how I had gotten by without him for so long. But that's the thing about Jacob, I didn't completely depend on him like I had Edward because Jacob made me stronger, and treated me like I wasn't always going to break, as if I was as fragile as glass and if you gripped me too roughly I would shatter. I appreciated that.

"Here, you guys go" putting their plates in front of them I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, finding myself is such a great mood that I was sure I was freaking both Charlie and Jacob out. But I was happy, happier then I've been in a long time and I couldn't help it if it showed. Making my own plate I joined them at the table to eat our breakfast together.

We talked and even laughed. I realized that I only smiled as much I was now when I was with Jacob. It was incredible how easy everything just fell in place with him. Easy as breathing, even. My entire world felt like it was drifting on a cloud, wonderful and so simple. It was dreamed love and life to be like before I came to Forks.

"So I hear you finally got Bella to go out with you. Good for you, son. I knew she would eventually cave in if you persevered long enough" Charlie grinned, reaching over the table to slap Jacob on the arm in congratulations.

"Yea, well it wasn't easy. Bells sure is stubborn. But after awhile she realized she just couldn't say no any longer to these good looks and charms" Charlie just laughed, telling us both that he was happy for us. Then he told Jacob in a low terrifying voice that if he ever hurt me he would shoot Jacob right in the place that made him a man. I tried not to laugh when Jacob unconsciously crossed his legs beneath the table and gave a whine that sounded a lot like an injured dog.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Almost everything was back to normal—the good post-zombie, pre-wolf Jacob normal—in less then two hours. But there was still the issue of the Cullen's moving back.

The hospital took Carlisle back with eager arms, not even bothering to conceal their delight that Esme had found life in L.A so little to her liking. Because of my trip to abroad to save Edwards suicidal ass, I had missed a calculus test that thanks to my begging I was able to retake. And then came the issue and priority of college. A lot of deadlines had passed by me without even realizing it, but I was still filling out applications by paper and online where I could. I wanted to go someplace close, to be near both Charlie and Jacob, because in truth I just wasn't ready to leave the nest. I was even considering just taking a year off to stay and find work in Forks before applying again.

Charlie, despite the fact I was now dating Jacob, was still not happy with me or the fact that Edward was back. I wasn't allowed to go to the rez to see Jacob, but Jacob was allowed to see me, but only during the designated visiting hours Charlie had set up. It really showed that he was a cop sometimes.

The only exception was the day after I got back from Italy and Charlie let Jacob take me to the Rez to pay my respects to Sue for her loss. I brought her some pasta and easy to heat up pre-made food, before going over to Sam's to tell him about what happened. The Volturi came to a shock to him, but after a call to Carlisle they seemed to have come up with a reassuring plan to protect me from them. Apparently due to what ever shield I had against vampire powers the Volturi's tracker Felix wouldn't be able to find me. It was as simple as packing up and going on a vacation once in awhile and he wouldn't be able to find me if he relied on his power alone to do so.

After apologizing for my leaving and all the Cullen's coming back, Sam forgave me with hesitance, but forgave me none the less even though I didn't deserve it. The pack welcomed me all back with tight hugs and big smiles. That was the last time I saw any of the Pack, but once in awhile I would hear them in the background messing around when I was on the phone with Jacob.

School and work were dreary as ever. The dull yellow walls of my classrooms becoming oddly inviting as of late, that it was beginning to become my new favorite color. Though it was a bit hard to appreciate it due to the person sitting in the desk beside me.  
Edward had resumed his schedule from the beginning of the year, which put him in most of my classes again but I did my best to avoid him as much as possible. It was just to awkward. I had even tried to get Mike to take the damn seat, and though he at first jumped at the chance even though I was now dating Jacob, one dark look from Edward had sent the poor boy running.

At lunch I sat with the same crowd I had for the last eight months. Angela, Jessica, Ben, Eric and Mike. They were thrilled when I reassure them that me and Edward were not back together and I wouldn't be sitting with the Cullen's at lunch again. My human friends were stuck with me again, but they didn't at all seem disappointed. And mortal life resumed it's self at school with my friends. And since they weren't allowed to come over and I couldn't go out, I found myself spending more time then I imagined I ever would talking to all of them. Half the time when it came to Jessica I just put the phone on speaker while doing homework and muttering "Uh, huh." every few seconds so she thought I was listening. But when I knew she was upset or was being serious, she would always have my full attention. After all she had listened to me all those times, it would only be fair if I listened to what she was saying and be there for her.

I was walking Jacob out of the house after one of his conjugal visits one day, Charlie asleep on the couch with the remote control still in his hands and a beer in the other. I was about to kiss Jacob good bye when he suddenly went rigid.

"Jake, what is it?" I asked him, obviously concerned. When I saw that he wasn't looking at me I followed the path of his eyes to across the street to the forest. I paled at who I saw standing at the edge.

"What does he want?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Edward, moving closer to Jacob.

"Probably to talk. Either with you or me, I'm not sure. But this will give me a chance to go over the treaty with him." He told me, letting go of my hand and taking a step in Edwards direction. "I'll take care of him, you can go back inside." I shook my head, turning my eyes away from Edward and to Jacobs hard face.

"No, I'm staying with you." I told him.

"Fine, lets get this over with. I don't like the bloodsucker being too close to you, and it creeps me out that he couldn't just call instead of stalking the outside of your house." he huffs cutely, kissing my lips before taking my hand and leading me across the street, Edward having disappeared in to the tree's already.

I had barely spoken three words to Edward, and even Alice, since they started school again so this was sure to be awkward for me. Thankfully he hadn't come back in to my room since that day I told him to leave. Or at not to my knowledge and Jacob had been in my room more then once, and he never mentioned that he could smell him. So to my knowledge Edward had been respecting my wished despite his insistence to try and talk to me at school.

As soon as we saw him we both stopped, leaving a wide space between us and Edward. Jacob stepped slightly forward and halfway in front of me, shielding me from Edward. I slipped my hand in to his and gave a squeeze to let him know that I was ok, that I could handle myself. Looking at me over my shoulder he met my eyes, staring in to them long and hard before stepping slightly out of the way so I could see Edward better. I wanted Jacob to trust me and know that I could hold my own. I smiled at him and leaned in to his side, our arms touching and his warmth seeping in through my clothes.

"Must you think such improper thoughts about her?" Edward suddenly growled. Jacob sneered at him while I blushed fifty shades of red. What exactly Jacob thinking about me.

"Bella wasn't exaggerating about your...abilities." he said through his teeth. "But I don't have the same power. Tell me why your here!"

"I wanted to thank you in person for keeping Bella alive" Edward spoke to Jacob, but his eyes were on me causing me to advert my own when I saw the deep love in them he still had for me. "When I...couldn't"

"Jacob might have helped put me back together, but I was the one who chose to live again. I kept myself alive because I found something besides you to live for again" and when I said this I looked up to Jacob who looked back with both love and pride before taking his hand from mine so he could sling his arm over my shoulder and pull me to him, kissing the top of my head. In the corner of my eye I saw Edward flinch at our display of affection.

"Be that as it may, Jacob did save what I had destroyed. You will never know how grateful I am. I will owe you for the res of my...existence" Edwards voice throbbed with sincerity. "If there is anything in my power to do for you..."

Jacob raised one black brow and I bit my lip. God was that sexy.

Edward shook his head. "I cant. Once we destroyed Victoria-."

"She killed on our turf, she's ours!" Jacob snarled, but instead of moving away I just pressed myself closer against him, feeling the rumble in my chest.

"It is our fault that she is after Bella in the first place, and we will take responsibility" Edward told him coldly and I could see the regret in his eyes. "With that said, we have found no trace of her on our side of the line-have you?"

"The last time was while Bella was...away. We let her think she was slipping through-we were tightening the circle, getting ready to ambush her-"  
Ice shot down my spine, a chill not even Jacob's warmth could fend off.

"But she took off like a bat out of hell. Near as we can tell, she caught your little females scent and bailed. She hasn't come near our lands since" I felt a sense of relief for that.

"When she comes back, she's not your problem anymore. We'll-"

"You must be deaf, because you never seem to be able to hear properly. She is our's!" Jacob growled, and I turned in his arms, wrapping my own around him. He soon started to calm down and I could hear him smell my hair.

"Either way, we'll be watching for her on our side, and if we can take her down, we will without hesitation. What's important is keeping her from Bella. It shouldn't matter to you who kills her as long as Bella is safe" Jacob growled, the obvious tone of Edwards voice starting to piss even me off.

"Putting that aside, is there anything else I can possibly do for you as gratitude for keeping Bella safe and alive?" he asks and after one look at Jacob I know he wont ask him for anything because of his pride and prejudice, so I would ask for him.

"Compensation" they both look at me, startled as I step forward out of Jacobs arms. "Because you refuse to leave, and the threat of Victoria still around, there is no doubt in my mind more Quileute boys will phase. You also knew from the start that your presence would possibly cause the Quileute to phase. So you should compensate for the grief they suffered and what they have lost because of you."

"Anything for you, Bella. What type of compensation did you have in mind? My family will humbly give you what ever amount you ask for," Edward agrees right away. Of course he would, no matter what I took he would still have enough to last another hundred life times.

"Bells-" I hold up a hand to Jacob, stopping him.

"This isn't for me, this for the young boys who lives have been ruined because of vampires." I tell Edward, thinking of Emily's small but pleasant home and the oversized boys that always seemed to be crammed around the tiny kitchen table.

"I want you to build a house for the Pack, a large one that will accommodate the members that there are now and for those who will phase in the future." I tell him my demand. "Emily's house isn't big enough for all of them, and they deserve a place to rest. A warm place where there are beds for each of them to sleep comfortably in, to relax when they are free from patrol and to go for food and comfort. A place that will last for generations for future wolves to call home."

"Considered it done. Esme will be thrilled to have a new project. We'll have a construction team down on the reservation tomorrow to look for a good location before starting to build" Edward smiled warmly. "Anything else?"

"Yes, even though Sam is going to be pissed at us for accepting charity from a blood sucker" Jacob speaks up. "Because of the recent storm their has been massive flooding and homes have been destroyed. Most need to be repaired and the Pack doesn't always have the time because of patrol to help everyone."

"Along with the construction team, we'll send a separate team to help with home repairs to all that need it. We'll also have food and clothes delivered. My family will be happy to lend their assistance to your people"

"This doesn't mean the treaty doesn't still stand." Jacob snarled. I rolled my eyes and patted his arm. So far he was playing nice, I wanted to keep that up.

"We haven't forgotten"

"Good" Jacob said, taking my hand and ready to leave.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT" we all cringed at Charlie's might roar that echoed from the direction of the house.

"Shit!" I cursed, listening to the silence that followed.

"Thank you, Edward, for what your doing for them." I tell him, starting to turn Jake around so we can go back to the house.

"It's not them I'm doing this for" I sigh, once again the love in his eyes making me turn mine away.

"I know, but still, thank you." I tell him, and then he's gone and me and Jacob are making our way back to the house.

"Sam is not going to be happy about accepting any form of help or compensation from them, you know that right?" Jacob asked me.

"I know, but if he really is alpha, he'll put his prejudice aside to do what's best for his tribe and for the Pack. Just like I know you would, and just did when you asked him for help with the damages from the storm. I'm so proud of you" I told him, stretching up on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"And you, do you ever think about yourself? He put you through hell and you could have had anything because he would have given it to you, and you asked for something for the pack and my tribe instead." He said, smiling at me, his eyes curious.

"I don't want anything but you, Jacob, and after everything I have put your through, and everything the Pack has done to protect me they deserve something. Something I would never be able to give them on my own" I tell him and he just hugs me close to his side. "Besides I knew you would never ask him for anything yourself, so I asked for you."

"Well, I'm really glad that you did. Your so amazing, Bella. I love you so much, and it might not be right away, but the pack will be thankful to you for this" I didn't care if they ever were, as long as they could have a comfortable place to go and be themselves instead of worrying about everything.

"ISABELLA SWAN!"

"Come on. Charlie is seriously mad" and to my surprise I laughed, not worrying at all about it. Because their were worst things to fear.

Victoria was still on the loose, putting everyone I loved in danger.  
And if I didn't die, or become a vampire soon, the Volturi would come to kill me themselves. I wasn't as confident with Edwards plan as he or the Cullen's were about running from them.

So why was it, despite these serious problems I broke out smiling when we finally broke through the last of the tree's to see Charlie's angry purple face?  
Jacob squeezed my hand gently. "I'm here."

Oh, that's right, that was why. Because Jacob was here. I could face anything as long as I had him.

So I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate with my destiny solidly at my side.

**TBC**

**I think no matter who Bella chose, I think the ending quote would fit for either of them. **

**Eventually I will put up links to the House that the Cullens will have built for the back. So watch my profile for those and I will also let you know in my chapters when I put up a new link for the story.  
**

**I though the Pack deserved some compensation so I found a way to give it to them.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

I sighed as I crumbled another note that Edward had left me on my pillow. I had talked to him about sneaking in to my room but he didn't seem to have taken the hint, are just didn't seem to understand how awkward and inappropriate it was to still be coming in to my room. I would have to start locking my window from now on.

As I threw the quoted poem by Robert Frost in to the tiny trash bin in my room I caught the unmistakeable scent of a smoking burner rising from the kitchen. Panicking I ran down the stairs, amazing myself by not tripping and making it in just the nick of time

The jar of spaghetti sauce Charlie stuck in the microwave was only on it's first revolution when I yanked the door open and pulled it out. I turned to my father and glared at him. Was he insane to even try and cook? Was he going senile early?

"What did I do wrong" He asked innocently.

"Your supposed to take the lid off first, Dad. Metals bad for microwaves. Are do you want it the kitchen to set fire?" I told him as I removed the lid, pouring half the sauce in a bowl before putting the bowl in the microwave and the jar in the fridge.

"Did I at least get the noodles right?" He asked, and I couldn't help but laugh a little at how hopeless he was before looking in the pan on the stove, the source of the smell that had alerted me.

"It helps if you stir them" I told him, finding a fork and trying to de-clump the mushy hunk that was scalded to the bottom.

"Whats this all about anyway? You never cook. And I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm not sure even Jake will eat this" Looking at the clock, I feel my self get excited as I realize it wont be long until I hear that knock on the door.

"Billy told me that you got the Cullen's to donate some money to help with some of the storm repairs down on the Rez." I sighed. I had gotten an earful on the phone from both Billy and Sam about it, but the fact of the matter was that it was done and people were already down their helping out.

"Yea, well they really needed it and it's not like the Cullen's don't have some money to spare for a good cause." I tell him with a shrug.

"Well it was real nice of them, and a lot of people are grateful." He said.

"If that's what this is about then your cooking for the wrong person. What's this really about?" I asked turning from poking at the spaghetti.

"It's too celebrate" I stared, confused.

"Celebrate what?"

"The end of your grounding. Somewhat. I still don't want you to hang out with Edward, or any of them in fact. I understand why Alice took you away, but the fact is she should have waited to tell me so I didn't worry." I nodded, if only he knew that I Alice had taken to me to Italy and not L.A to save Edwards life.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in seeing any of them" I told him.

"Good. I'm not saying there bad people, I just don't trust Edward and I think he needs therapy. And beside I cants forgive Alice for just spiriting you away like that. It was nice of you to ask them to help out the Rez, but I beside that I don't want-"

"Dad, I get it. So does this mean I can go down to the Rez?" I asked. So far Jacob was only allowed to visit, but I wasn't allowed to visit him. I was starting to go stir crazy being stuck in the house, and even more crazy when I couldn't even be alone with my own boyfriend. During my grounding charlie insisted on keeping us in sight at all times. He might like Jake, but he was still a boy dating his daughter. He trusted Jake, he just didn't trust his wandering hands. Not that _I _really minded.

"So I'm really free?"

"Yea."

Sitting down at the table he took up the damp newspaper. Within seconds he was clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Dad, I don't know why you bother to read the newspaper when it only ticks you off every time" I sigh as I sit opposite him. He ignores me, grumbling at the paper in his hands.

"This is why everyone wants to live in a small town! Ridiculous."

"What have the big cities done wrong now?" I ask with a smirk.

"Seattle's making a run for murder capital of the country. Five unsolved homicides in the last two weeks. Can you imagine living like that?"

"Actually I think Phoenix is higher up on the homicide list, Dad. So I have actually lived like that" But until I came to Forks, i've never come close to being a murder victim. Yet now I seemed to be on everyone hit-list.

My hands trembled just thinking about Victoria or the Volturi.

"Well, you couldn't pay me enough," Charlie said. "Also you got mail" He told me, tossing a thick envelop at me that by some miracle I actually caught. It was from Washington State university. I barely remembered applying with Jessica and Angela a months ago.

"I forgot I even applied," I mused, flipping over the envelop in my hand and started to tear the seal. "I think this was one of my top choices"

I pulled out the letter and a folded schedule of courses.

"I got in!" I looked up, grinning like a fool at my father.

"Congratulations." he told me, pulling me in to a hug. "We should talk about tuition. I've got some money saved up-"

"Hey, none of that. I'm not touching your retirement, Dad. I've got my own college fund I can rely on" Though it really wasn't all that much that I had.  
Charlie frowned. "Bella, this is just your first acceptance. And some of these places are pretty pricey. I want to help you. I'm your father, I'm more then happy to help. I'm just glad this place is close to home" He tell me, and I smile.

"I've got it covered. Besides there's a lot of financial aid and scholarships that I can apply for. It's easy to get loans." I tell him, remembering some of the research I had done with Angela.

"So..."Charlie began, pursing his lips.

"So what?"

"Nothing I was just..." He frowned. "I was just wondering if you and Jacob talked about what would happen when you went off to school"

"Oh."

"Well?"

"No, we haven't talked about it. But WSU isn't all that far, I'll come down to visit all the time to see you. We'll make it work, we can get through anything." I tell him.

Three loud knocks sound from the front door. Charlie rolled his eyes, grinning as I jumped up.

"Coming!" I called.

I left the kitchen and made my way to the door, wrenching it open-eager as always to see him- and there he was, my personal sun.

"Hey, honey." Jacob greeted, leaning over to kiss me before sniffing the air. "Charlie try to cook again?"

"Yep."

"What's the occasion?" He asked as he walks in and I shut the door behind him.

"I'm not grounded anymore" I tell him and his whole face lights up.

"Does that mean you can come down to the Rez again?" I nod and suddenly my back is pressed to the door and Jacob's lips are on mine.

It's a slow, languid kiss and like always, Jacob taste's like pepper. I try not to moan, knowing my dad's just next door in the kitchen, but then Jacob moves his hand up from my hips to brush his thumb against the side of my breast and I let out a shameful noise. There is a loud and awkward cough then, and Jacob is backing away from me with his hands up in the air as Charlie glares at him from the doorway of the kitchen.

"You better watch those hands there boy, are you might not have them much longer if I catch you feeling up my daughter again in front of me" So he can feel me up when your not there? I think that was obvious.

"Dad," I wined, wanting him to cool it down a bit.

"It's ok, Bells, your dad is just being your dad." Jacob grins. "Sorry, Charlie, it wont happen again." Yes it will. God I hope it will, just not when Charlie is in the house.

"Since my spaghetti was obviously a failure, I'm going to order out. How about Chinese?" Charlie asks after on last wary glare at Jacob.

"Sounds great, Dad" I agree, taking Jacob's hand and leading him in to the kitchen to get a drink for myself before settling ourselves on the couch to watch some tv and cuddle.

"What's this, Bells" Jacob asks, picking up the letter as I get the ice-T from the fridge.

"Oh, ya, I got accepted to WSU!" I tell him less enthusiastic then I was when I first read it.

"Honey, that's so great." He tell me, wrapping his arms around me from behind as I pour my glass. "I'm so proud of you"

"Man this is awesome. I'm going to be dating a _college_ girl, all the other guys are going to be so jealous" Jacob sings as we enter the living room, and I cant help but laugh and roll my eyes in good humor at how excited he is. "I am the _man!_"

"Yes you are. You are my big, strong, manly man" I told him, talking in a voice people who use to speak to a baby, even going so far as to pinch his cheeks, laughing.

"And one day, I'll show you just how big of a man I really am" he whispered in my ear, low enough that Charlie wouldn't hear. I let out a gasp and blushed so hard I thought my head might explode.

"Jake!" I gasped, slapping his chest with the back of my hand, his arm around my shoulders on the couch. Edward had never talked to me in such a way and I felt a tingle in my groin and unconsciously clenched my thighs together at Jacobs words.

Noticing this Jacob just stuck out his grinned smugly and happy to get such a reaction out of me. I glared at the side of his face as he watched the TV, trying to think of a way to get back at him and I would get him back. Eventually when I figured out how.

Exactly twenty-five minutes later the Chinese arrived. And inspiration struck. It was time for payback. As Charlie went to get the door and pay for our dinner, I went in the kitchen to set out plates for us and to get a fork for Charlie since he was hopeless using chopsticks, I wasn't sure about Jacob so I took out an extra for him. As I refilled my ice-T Jacob took a seat at the table, making sure to leave room for me next to him as Charlie laid out the flood in the center of the table for all of us to pick and take our turns with.

"Jake, what type of drink do you want?" I asked. Charlie already had a beer out for himself.

"Do you got any soda?" he asked, turning in his seat.

"Is diet ok?"

"Yea, that's fine" smiling I took out a can of diet coke and handed it to him, placing my own drink down on the table next to my plate before sitting down.

It wasn't until we had filled our plates and started to eat did I actually put my plan in action. Slowly and carefully I moved my leg under the table, bringing my foot to caress and rub up and down the inside of Jacob's ankle, pushing up the jeans he had started to where instead of the usual cut off shorts. I actually like the way the pants hung off his hips, low and seductive, sometimes showing a bit of his hip bone. I also noticed that I could never spot a single hint of boxers or briefs underneath, meaning he went commando. Just thinking about it made me blush, biting my lip.

At first Jacob smiled softly when I started to play footsie with him, rotating his own foot to touch against mine, but as I began to raise my foot higher up his calf he began to look at me curiously in the corner of his eye, raising a black brow. God that was so sexy, and somehow, I don't know why but I liked it better when Jacob wore a shirt. Obviously after he became a werewolf I've seen him half naked a lot, but their left a feeling of anticipation for when _I _got to take his shirt off. Oh god, my own plane was back firing on me. Noticing Jacob smirk at me, obviously noticing my embarrassment, I glared at him and fond my self being _extremely _bold, raising my leg so my foot was propped up between Jacobs legs on the chair, the bottom of my foot pressed to the inside of his thigh and I hear him take in air.

I was the one smirking now.

Jacob kept taking glances at me, but I kept my eyes on my food. Reaching for more of the chicken and broccoli my foot shifted, putting a bit more pressure on the inside of Jacob's thigh, moving slightly closer inward and he gave a hiss through his teeth.

"You alright there, Jake?" Charlie asked him, and I look at Jacob expectantly, wondering what his excuse would be.

"The food was just a little too hot, I burned my tongue" he lied, taking a drink of his soda before making a point in blowing on the lo mein noodles hanging from his fork. His hand snuck down in to his lap, grasping my ankle, his fingers snaking up the hem of my pants to caress my skin. For the first time I noticed he had a slightly roughness to the pads of his fingers that sent pleasant shivers up my leg as he continued to caress my ankle. And because he had my ankle in his grasp, I couldn't really move my foot anymore to tease him. He smirked triumphantly at stopping my advances under the table, making me blush.

"Well, I'm going to watch the game," Charlie said after we cleaned up the table, not a single bit of left over to put in the fridge thanks to Jacob.

"Um, Dad, since I'm not grounded anymore can I go out with Jake?" I asked him, biting my lip and practically bouncing where I stood. I was going stir crazy in this house, I needed fresh air, I needed to be with Jake.

"Fine by me, just be back by ten-thirty, it's still a school night" he said, waving us off as he took out another beer and made his way in to the living room.

"Yes!" I cheered, turning and jumping on my toes to kiss Jacob. "I'll be right back," and then I was running up the stairs to my room to get my jacket and bag. Real quick I looked in the mirror, applying a bit of chap-stick and running my hand through my hair before running back down stairs. Jacob was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and as I got to him, I grabbed his hand and flew open the front door, dragging him out behind me.

"Well someone's eager" he chuckled as I lead him towards the rabbit.

"You have no idea," I told him, climbing in to the passenger seat of the rabbit, Jacob already inside at the wheel.

"So what was all that about in the kitchen? Pretty bold for my shy little Bella" Jacob asked me, and I felt my cheeks warm with a blush.

"Payback"

"Mmmhmm, maybe take your shoe off next time." he suggested and I blushed ever harder, looking away.

"How are the repairs going?" I asked him, changing the subject. It had been about a week since we last talked to Edward about building a house for the Pack and helping to repair damages from the recent storm that hit La Push.

"Good, really good. Sam is still kind of pissed about accepting their help, but like you said, he realized that he had to think about the Pack and our tribe." I knew that Sam would come around eventually, he wasn't a bad guy, just really, really proud. "Everyone's excited to see the finishing results of the house being built for us though, but we've been banned from the property until it's finished so we cant see it. Guess your vampires like surprises" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"They are not my vampires!" I said, back straitening. I still cared about the Cullen's, I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to consider them my family anymore. The Pack and Charlie were my family. "And I'm sure that the house is going to be great when it's done. I cant wait to see it as much as the rest of you. Esme a really talented architect, I'm sure she designed something absolutely amazing for you guys" I smiled.

"Ya, I'm sure it will be great" he said less sure and I rolled my eyes again. "So what do you want to do now, any place specific you want to go?" he asked and I thought about it.

"How about the beach. It's been awhile since we've been there and I have the urge to stick my toes in the sand" I laughed. I really did miss the First Beach, it always seemed to call to me and it was always so calming there.

"Then the beach it is" Jacob looked at me and smiled _my _smile, the one that lit up his whole face and made his eyes gleam. Reaching between us, he took my hand, entwining our fingers together. I briefly remembered the time when James was after me, and I was in the car with Alice and Jasper and how much I wanted such a deep relationship as theirs when they smiled at one another and held hands as we drove. I had that now, and I wasn't ever going to let it go, at least not without one hell of a fight.

**TBC**

******I tried to make it so there was a new chapter everyday, but I ended up falling behind.  
Either way, please dont forget to review. Each positive word inspires me and encourages me to update sooner and make the next chapters better then the last.  
**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews I have received so far. I look forward to your comments.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

******Sorry it's been so long since I updated.  
**

* * *

**5**

The soft sand of the beach was cool beneath my feet, making it's way between my toes. Behind me, Jacob stood with arms around me, my head tucked under his chin. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and shore were a beautiful lullaby. The sun was growing lower in the sky, but it's heat still reached me, warming my skin.

Brushing my hair back over my shoulder, Jacob leaned forward to pepper my neck with sweet, kiss that left a trail of fire behind that had my toes curling in the sand. I sigh, lulling my head to the side, giving Jacob more access to my neck and shoulder. Moving to the crook of my neck, I laughed when I realized he was sniffing me, rubbing his nose against my skin.

"I wish time could just stand still, and we can stay in this moment forever." he tells me, mumbling against my neck, happiness radiating off of him like rays from the sun.

"Yea, but if we stayed in this moment, we couldn't do other things" I told him, biting my lip.

"Other things? Like what?" Jacob asked me, leaning further over me to try and look at my face.

Turning around in his arms, I looped my hands around his neck, pulling him down, our noses touching. "Things like this" I whisper, and kiss him.

Our kisses were always tender but passionate, setting my body on fire and electricity running through my veins. It was like an adrenaline rush every time, leaving me breathless with a racing heart that even after we were done refused to calm down. Our lips moved against one another, and this time it was me who took the initiative to add tongue in to the equation of our kiss. Our mouths opened, letting one another in, our tongues caressing and exploring, pulling moans from the other and swallowing them whole like the most delicious fruit.

"I think the two of us need to cool off" I let out an embarrassing squeal as Jacob sweep's me off my feet quite literally.

"Jacob!" I squealed again, laughing until I realized he was moving towards the water. I immediately knew then what he meant about cooling off. "Jake, no! Put me down right now! Don t you even dare, Jacob, I swear-" He was up to his knees by then before deciding to toss me in the water.

"Jake, you ass hole!" I screamed at him, dripping wet and pissed off as I broke the surface of the water. He threw me far so I was wading the water while he stood still up to only his knee's, doubled over and laughing his ass off. I glared at him and started to swim back, one I was close enough I grabbed the back of his head still doubled over and lifted myself to put all my weight down to dunk his head. That began the dunking and splashing war.

"I love you" Jacob tells me, pulling into his arm, the water splashing at my waste where his hands currently were, my own sprawled out on his warm bare chest. He was quite smooth for a guy who turned in to a hairy wolf. I still remember seeing Edward bare chested in Italy. I had never expected him to be so hairy. He also wasn't as well toned in the abs department as Jacob was.

"Yea, I know. And I love you too" I smiled cheekily, my hands sliding up the smooth expanse of his chest to his neck, my fingers lacing together at the back, pulling myself up on my toes and kissing him. I would never get enough of him, any part of him. His hands, his eyes, his arms and legs, his chest, his lips, his tongue...all of him. I wanted every part of him, everyday. I would never get tired of him, never stop wanting him.

"We should really get you out of these wet clothes" He mumbled against my lips, moving his kisses to the corner of my neck, tracing my jaw line before descending on my neck, sucking on the sensitive spot right below my ear. "No one's on the beach, we can go skinny dipping." he suggested.

"Skinny dipping?" I asked breathless, panting as I dropped my head back as Jacob leaned down to kiss the juncture between my collar bones, his hands underneath my wet shirt tickling my ribs.

"Uh huh. Skinny dipping. No clothes, just the water against your bare skin, the moonlight making your body glisten, your hair wet and clinging to your body, water dripping down your breasts" Oh my. I never knew Jacob could be so vocal and descriptive.

Grabbing my ass and drawing me even closer to his body, feeling his hardness through his jeans against my stomach. I gasped at the feel of it, moaning when Jacob kissed the top of my breast, tugging at my collar to try to get more. I was so in the moment I completely forgot we were still at the beach in the water.

"Hey, love birds this is a public beach. Get a room if your going to hump each other like animals. Oh wait, Jake is an animal!" Breaking apart we looked to the shore, spotting Quil and Embry laughing on the beach waving to us. Jacob growled, obviously annoyed about being interrupted while I hid myself in his shoulder, humiliated.

"Guess, we'll have to take a rain check on skinny dipping," Jacob looked down at me and smirked, watching me blush with satisfaction. "Come on, we can go to Emily's and you can borrow some dry clothes from her" taking my hand Jacob started to lead me to shore.

The four of us took my truck to Emily's with me and Jacob in the front and Quil and Embry in the bed. When we pulled up, and I stepped out, with half of my body already dried from being pressed against Jacob's heated side and the rest of me soaking wet, Emily didn't ask questions and just beckoned me to follow her inside.

"Hey, Bella" Paul and Jared greeted me as I walked in. Eyeing me they smirked and looked at Jacob as he followed inside after us, the boys giving him knowing and suggestive looks. No doubt they would see exactly what had happened, not only in Jake's mind but Quil and Embry's as well, when they all phased. Just thinking about them seeing us so intimate had me blushing.

"These should do" Emily chimed as she pulled out a plaid blouse and a pair of denim shorts that would show off my legs. She also, embarrassingly enough pulled out a pair of panties "You can change in the bathroom right over there. Feel free to use my hair brush if you want. Salt water can really make your hair tangle"

"Thanks, Emily" I said "Um, what can I do with my wet clothes?"

"Just hang them over the shower curtain, I'll come in when your done and throw them in the drier" nodding, I turned and walked in to the bathroom to change into the dry clothes.

Putting the clothes down on the counter I stared in the mirror and was horrified at what I saw. My hair was a tangled rats nest and the little bit of mascara I had put on had run from being in the water. My clothes clung to every bit of me like a second layer of skin, and that's when I realized their was dip in my waist, giving me curves. When did that happen? Either way my whole body seemed to be a bit more fuller, curvier. I think it was because I was eating better than I had before, I even started doing some exercises that I could do in the privacy of my room. I guess this is the result. I suddenly didn't care about the mess of my mascara, instead I was admiring my body.

Pulling off my shirt, I pushed my shoulders back and turned at different angles. My body was different, much more womanly than it once was. I wondered what Jacob would think about my body the first time he saw it. I blushed at the thought of him seeing me naked. I couldn't help but feel self conscious about it. But then again, the moment when he saw me fully naked was still awhile off from where we were physically at the moment.

Quickly brushing out my hair and then wringing it out over the sink, I stripped the rest of my clothes off and hung them over the shower before changing in to the clean dry clothes that Emily was letting me borrow. Good thing we were close to the same size, the clothes fit me almost a perfect fit. When I was finished dressing, I saw a hair tie on the counter and plaited my hair in a braid over my shoulder, exposing one side of my neck.

Leaving the bathroom I found Emily waiting for me in the bedroom, ready to take my wet clothes. "I have something for you, Bella?" I looked at her, surprised. "You might not know this but I like to bead jewelry, it's my hobby. Jacob mentioned that your birthstone ins sapphire and I happened to have some blue beads so I made this-" she opened a plain wooden box on her dresser and pulled out a beautiful, and simple blue and silver beaded necklace.

"I also know how you are about money and gifts, so be rest assured it didn't cost a dime to make at all." she held it out for me, and I was stunned by the beauty of it's simplicity.

"Emily, I don't know what to say" I told her, looking up from the necklace and into her eyes.

"Say you'll let me put it on you. I also made a pair of matching earrings" She told me, and unable to say no to her, I turned and let her clasp the necklace around my neck before motioning me to the mirror over her dresser for me to take a look while she pulled out the matching earrings.

Looking in the mirror, I touched the necklace that now hung short around my neck, resting across my collar bone. The blue stones glinted in the light of the lamp. Emily held out the dangling earring and I put them in. The set was perfect, and it fit my character as well. "It looks amazing on you. I knew it would of course, it goes well with your coloring" I turned and hugged Emily around the shoulders.

"I love them. Thank you, Emily" I told her, smiling into her hair.

"Your very welcome, Bella" breaking up our hug, Emily went in to the bathroom to get my wet clothes and told me to go on back into the kitchen to wait with the boys why she threw my clothes in the wash. Doing as I was told I left the bedroom and rejoined Jacob in the kitchen with the others.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Jacob said, eying the new bling that Emily had made me.

"You like them? Emily made them for me" I told him, touching the necklace with one hand, and one of my earring with the opposite.

"Yea, she does a great job. Emily has a gift with making things, be it dinner or jewelry. Though I was talking more about your legs than the jewelry" He leered, putting his fingers in the loops of my shorts and giving a tug, pulling me to him and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Oh, these old things?" I asked flirtatiously, lifting one of my legs and planting my foot right between his thighs on the seat, the rest of his body turned towards me.

"Mm hmm, I don't think I've seen your legs since we were five, making sand castles on the beach in our bathing suits." He hummed, running a finger up from the outside of my ankle, up my calf and to my knee, his fingers tickling the sensitive underside.

"All she needs are a pair of stilettos. Or do you plane to bend her over the table and fuck her right here" I gasped horrified as I turned to a smirking Paul who was currently eying my leg like it was a delicious piece of chicken and he was some hungry dog. Jacob let out a growl as I blushed ten shades of red and brought my leg back down.

"Oh, leave them alone, Paul. The two are just in the honey moon stage" Embry defended us. "But it might be better to remember your surroundings. Your just lucky that so far it's only been in front of us" he smiled at me and Jacob who had now pulled me on to his lap sideways.

"Ya, well the sexual tension is so thick between them it's making me horny. It's fucking distracting" Paul grumbled, and I swore that if I blushed any harder my head was going to explode.

"Your clothes should be done in about an hour, I thought I would also wash them to get her salt water rinsed out of the fabric" Emily smiled at me as she entered the kitchen.

"So where's Sam" I asked out of curiosity, noticing that he hadn't made and appearance the whole time since we arrived. Emily's smile fell, and she turned her back to me when she answered.

"He's out patrolling with Leah and Seth" Leah and Seth?

"As in Harry Clearwater's kids?" I asked. "They phased? But I thought only boys phased. And Seth...He's just a little boy. Barely a teenager" I say, horrified. Obvious to how upset I was becoming, Jacob held be closer to him, tucking me against his chest. "They only just lost their dad,-" I couldn't even say anymore because I'm crying, only able to imagine how hard this was for them.

"Shh, it's alright, Your such a good person for thinking about them, but their getting by. It might not be easy but they have each other at least" He told me, kissing my hair, but it only makes me cry harder. Imagining baby Seth out there, hunting vampires, it made my stomach drop and my heart twist and somehow I felt that it was my fault.  
"When, when did they phase" I pushed myself off of Jacob, looking at him with tears running hot down my cheeks. "When did they phase, Jake!" I screamed.

"When the Cullen's came back" I felt sick. I turned from him, bringing a hand to my mouth to try and muffle my sobs.

"This is my fault, if I never went...If they never came back...this is all my fault" I sobbed harder, thinking of Leah, the only female wolf having to share her mind with a bunch of guys.

"Bells, you didn't make the Cullen's stay here. You want them gone just as much as the rest of us. This isn't your fault, it's theirs and only theirs" Jacob tried to comfort me, standing from his chair and putting his warm hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is Bella crying?" looking to the door I saw Leah and little Seth Clearwater, but he wasn't so little anymore. My heart broke for him and without thinking I had thrown my self in to there arms, wrapping my arms around their necks and pulling them down to me.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I sobbed. "You don't deserve this, none of you do"

"It's ok, Bella, it's not your fault. Jacob told us what you did for us and-" but he didn't finish, because for the first time since his dad died, he let himself cry for what he lost in his life. I didn't even notice Leah wiggle herself free from me and run back out as Seth wrapped his arms around me, crying into his shoulders. This time I was the one doing the comforting.

We found ourselves lowering to the ground, resting against the door way with Seth curled up in my arms like the child he was with me stroking his hair, and when I saw the tattoo on his arm I cried harder for the loss of his childhood. A little while later, snores were heard as Seth fell asleep with his face in my chest, a purely innocent and childlike response.

"We had a long patrol, the kid is exhausted" Sam said, walking in to the house and straight to Emily.

"This isn't your fault, Bells. Don't blame yourself, because none

of us do" Jacob said, sliding down the wall to sit next to us, putting his arm around me and letting me rest his head on his shoulder.  
"It's just to cruel, Jake, he's just a little boy" I whine pathetically.

"Not anymore" Jacob told me sadly.

* * *

"Have you sent out your announcements, yet?" Angela asked me as I sat down at our table during lunch. Her usually sleek brown hair was pulled back in to a sloppy ponytail while their was something frantic in her eyes that had me worried about her. Ben was next to her, his face buried in a comic book.

"No. There's really now point when it's really just my mom and step-dad and they already know the graduation date. I really don't have any other relatives beyond my parents" I told her with a shrug, taking a bite out of my turkey sub.

"Lucky you. My mother has a thousand cousin and expects me to hand-address all of them and I cant put it off any longer. My hands hurt just thinking about it" She told me with a shudder.

"I can help, that is if you don't mind my awful handwriting?" I volunteered.

"Oh my god, Bella you are a life saver. Thank you so much." Angela told me, clearly relieved.

"It's no problem at all. Charlie un-grounded me so I can come over and help you whenever you want" She looked surprised.

"Really. I thought you were grounded for life?" I shrug.

"Got off on good behavior, and under the promise that I continue to avoid the Cullen's"

"Well, either way that's great. We should go out and celebrate. A girls day or something. It's been forever since we had one of those" she suggested.

"We should totally go out this weekend." Jessica gushed, just as excited about my new found freedom and Angela.

"What about Jacob? Is he coming to graduation?" Angela asked me. Swallowing what was in my mouth I blushed.

"Yea, him and his dad are coming" I told her, trying to hide my smile behind my hair, but she saw it.

"You know, you never looked this happy when you were dating Edward. I'm really happy for you, Bella" she told me, her eyes soft and her tone sweet with sincerity.

"Thanks, Ange. I am happy, really happy." I confirmed before taking another bite of my sub, blushing as I remembered yesterday at the beach in the water. Just the memory of it had my toes curling in my shoes.

"Ugh, he's staring at you again, Bella, it's super creepy. I cant believe I ever thought he was hot. What a weirdo. I mean cant he take a hint-" Jessica started to gab. I knew who she was talking about. Edward. I didn't even bother to look over my shoulder, just kept eating my food and tried to ignore the unpleasant shiver going down my spine.

"Oh wow, whats wrong with Alice? She looks ready to pass out." that got me to turn around.

I paled when I saw Alice's blank expression. The vacant look in her eyes told me that she was seeing something completely different than the lunchroom scene that surrounded her, but just as real in it's own way. Something was coming, something that was going to happen soon.

Looks like I couldn't avoid them after all. I needed to know what she saw, so I could warn the Pack.

Turning back with a uncaring shrug, I was just in time to hear Mike telling Ben something about his car "...I just replaced the battery though, I don't know what could be wrong with it."

"Maybe it's the cables?" Ben suggested, looking just as clueless as mike.

"Maybe I just really don't know anything about cars" Mike admitted "I need someone to look at it, but I cant afford to take it to Dowling's"

"I can ask Jake to look at it. He rebuilt his car from the ground up, he's a great mechanic. I take my truck to him for everything" I suggested, suddenly thinking of Jacob is nothing but overalls and covered in grease.

"Really?" Mike asked, not thrilled. I knew he wasn't the biggest fan of Jacob since we went to the movies together, but I also knew that he proffered Jacob over Edward.

"I just need to talk to him and then I'll call you to let you know when you can bring it down. He hasn't had anything to work on in a little while, so he should be thrilled to get his hands dirty again" I told him.

"A-awesome, thanks"

"No problem" I told him.

When school was over, I rushed to the parking lot to confront Alice. It wasn't hard to spot her and Edward with Jasper near the volvo. Running across the parking lot I went strait to them, giving myself a mental high-five when I didn't trip on air running to them.

"What did you see Alice!" I demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about, Bella" She smiled sweetly and I glared at her.

"I recognize when your having a vision, Alice, don't play dumb with me. If it's a threat the Pack needs to know" Alice made a face of disgust as I mentioned the wolves.

"It's nothing" Edward said, and I turned my glare on him.

"Was I talking to you? No. I was asking Alice" I spat, turning back to Alice.

"It's really nothing for you to worry about, Bella" she told me, reaching out to touch me, but I flinched away from her cold hand.

"Maybe not, but it might me something that The Pack has to worry about. And if your keeping something that could possibly hurt them a secret, I will burn you in to a pile of ashes myself" I growled, meaning every word. Jasper stepped in front of Alice protectively and I started to feel myself calm down, my body relaxing. Realizing what was happening I stepped back from them.

"Stop it! I have every right to feel the way I do. Don t you try to change my emotions against my will, it feels wrong!" I shouted at him, not caring about the attention I was drawing.

"Bella, please-" Edward grabbed my arm and I jerked away from him, hissing at him like some feral cat.

"Don't touch me! And stop coming in to my room and leaving me notes. I don't want anything to do with you, take the hint." I suddenly felt sick being so close to them all of a sudden again. I tried to keep myself blind to all of their attraction. Edward had said once that everything about them lured their pray in, their scent, their voice, there looks. I wouldn't fall for the same thing twice. I would fight it.

"Bella, do you still have the tickets, Carlisle and Esme gave you for your birthday?" Edward suddenly asked me, changing the subject.

"Yes" I answered unconsciously cursing myself for even acknowledging him more than I already had.

"They should be about to expire. You should use them before they do. See your mother in Florida" he suggested, and I furrowed my brows in confusion. What was his motive for mentioning this.

"Ugh, whatever! Forget this, I may not know what you saw, but I can at least warn The Pack that something is coming" I groan, annoyed and angry.

"Bella, you should really go see Renee" Alice pushed as well.

"Why?" I asked her, suspicious.

"Because there's something Renee wants to tell you. Something that's better to hear in person than over phone or an email" Alice smiled, looking at me from around Jasper.

"What is it?" now I was curious.

"Trust me, it's good news. The house being built for the dogs will also be done by the time you get back" she told me, continuing to smile angelically. I frowned.

"I'll never trust any of you again" I told her and walked away.

* * *

When I got home I went straight up to my room and searched around until I found the plane tickets I had gotten for my birthday. Two of them. Who should I bring with me? I immediately thought of Jacob, but I wasn't sure if Charlie would be ok with that. Is was worth a shot to at least try and ask. I wondered what it was that Renee wanted to tell me.

Turning on my computer, I pulled out my phone and dialed Jacob. I would ask him about taking a look at Mike's car first before have mentioning Florida. I wanted to ask Charlie first anyway before I invited Jacob along.

"_Hello?" _It was Billy.

"Hey, Billy, is Jake home?" I asked.

"_Sorry, Bella, he's out on patrol right now. You want me to tell him to call you back when he gets home, or is there a specific message you want me to give him?" _

"No, not really, I just wanted to see if he had anytime to look at a friends car for me. Thought he could get a few bucks out of it" I told him over the phone, shrugging as I balanced my cell between my shoulder and ear as I pulled out my homework from my school bag.

"_That's nice. I'm not sure if he'll have the time with school and patrolling but I'll tell him to call you when he gets back and the two of you can talk about it" _that reminded me of something that I haven't thought about since before Jacob phased.

"Billy, how is Jacob doing in school? I haven't helped him study in awhile-"

"_Um, he-" _I narrowed my eyes, and dropped my math book on my bed.

"Billy, I know that your tribe and it's protection in the most important thing, but the Jacob, Embry, Quil and Jared are still in school. They should at least be able to graduate." I tell him, all of a sudden feeling less like Jacobs girlfriend and more like his mother. "If they've been falling back and missing school then they might not be able to. This is serious Billy, and you as a parent should know that. Those boys are smarter than a lot of people think, I don't want them to fail" I ran a hand through my hair and sat down at my desk.

"_You sound like, Emily, both of you are thinking about the boys. Your good people, but they just don't have the time these days with patrols" _I could heart he regret in Billy's voice. I knew that he wanted Jacob to graduate, but I also think he was scared of Jacob leaving like his sisters. Only Jacob couldn't leave, he was literally tied down to the tribe forever. He was to be the next chief one day after Billy.

"Than they need to make time, even if that means I sit those boys down every weekend and help them study for tests and help them with their homework myself. They should know that they _do _have a choice when it comes to their future." I told him strongly, my opinion on the matter solid.

"_Bella_-"

"Don't you 'Bella' me, Billy Black. School is serious, I know it's not for everyone, but the pack should at least get their GED's and I am going to see it happen. Now I have to go and study for my own GED. Make sure you tell Jake I called" and then before he could argue I hung up.

With my computer booted up, I went in to my email to write Renee to give her a heads up that I might be coming down to see her. I also hadn't told her about Jacob and me yet, and it was probably better to tell her now before I surprised her by bringing with me. Maybe I could weasel out of her whatever Alice said she needed to tell me.

* * *

**The link for Bella's necklace is on my profile.**

**I thought I would add some pack interactions since it's been extremely lacking. I tried to make this chapter long since I hadn't updated in a while.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I love you guys!  
**


End file.
